What Was and Will Never Be
by summergirl92
Summary: Takes place seventy-three years after Book 2. After a visit from Jinora, an elderly Mako reflects on his relationship over the years with the Avatar.
1. Jinora's Visit (Present Day)

He was nearly finished reading his paper when there was a knock on the door. The ninety year old grumbled as he got up. It definitely wasn't his brother who already had a key to his apartment and barged in as often as he wanted. If it was another salesman, he would waste no time unleashing a fireball or two until that person scurried away. He was genuinely surprised to open the door to reveal an elderly woman dressed in Air Acolyte garb.

"Jinora?"

"Hello, Mako," she grinned.

Despite being in her early eighties, her smile reminded him of the little girl he first met on Air Temple Island. "What brings you here into the city?"

"I have some news to tell you. May I come in?"

He nodded his head and she stepped inside. He closed the door behind her and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hana's arriving tomorrow morning," she announced.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away, "That's none of my business."

"You're the only one who hasn't met her yet."

"Well I'm not one of those old folks who spends their retirement traveling the world. Not going to cross oceans or deserts just to meet some kid," he grumbled.

"She's seventeen now, not quite the child we discovered anymore."

"Already?" he whispered. Seventeen, like Korra was when she first arrived. It was like a cosmic coincidence the universe was mocking him with.

"She would have been here earlier, but Liang was such a perfectionist. Made her practice lightning-bending for a few more months after she already passed her firebending test."

"That's being responsible. Lightning bending is extremely dangerous, not every firebender can handle that."

"Easy for you to say when you're not being swarmed by phone calls and letters. "Master Jinora, start training me now so I can get off this island. Master Jinora, I am so sick of Agni Kais." Of course her drawings of Liang are very humorous. The ones of his father are much more flattering..."

"Of course she would like his father," he snapped. Jinora awkwardly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," Mako apologized.

"No need, I forget how… Never mind." She took a deep breath. "She'll be here at eight in the morning. Bolin is coming as well and Asami will be arriving in the city next week."

"There you go, no need for me to be there when there's a welcoming party already set up."

"At least I've tried." Jinora got up and Mako opened the door for her. "You are always welcome on the island, Mako."

"Thanks, but don't keep your hopes up."

When he woke up, it was six. He tried to take as long as possible getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and going out to get breakfast.

"What's the time?" he asked his waiter when he paid his check.

"7:15 sir." He didn't notice Mako's frown when he was handed his tip.

He stood at the bridge staring across the harbor at Air Temple Island. Seventy two years ago, he did the same one night when he met a crazy Water Tribe girl.

_"I'll always love you, Korra."_

_"And I'll always love you."_

"Stop it," he told himself. He had his chance, and then he waited for a second one…


	2. Maybe One Day

The two brothers came home after a night out with Korra and Asami. After she opened the spirit portals, Korra's visits to Republic City were more infrequent. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom especially were having a hard time adjusting to the reunion of the two worlds.

"So…" Bolin was putting his coat up, "when are you and Korra getting back together?"

"What are you talking about? We're friends now. Nothing romantic going on."

"Right… Asami and I saw otherwise. The two of you were doing couple-ly things."

"Like what?"

"Uh- like when you were feeding each other."

"She wanted to try my dessert and I wanted to try hers. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"And the slow-dancing."

"We were in a club, people dance in those. It was a slow song. You danced with Asami and I'm not accusing you of anything."

"I wasn't watching Asami and making sure guys were staying away from her. Who was doing that with Korra? Uh-you."

"She's the Avatar. After opening the Spirit Portals, she's getting a lot more attention. I was making sure no one was bothering her when we were trying to have a fun night out."

"Fine, I won't say anything else. You and Korra are done. Finished. Over. Nothing romantic will ever happen between the two of you again forever."

"Ri-right."

Bolin yawned. "Well, time to hit the hay. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Bye, Asami."

"We have to do this again, come back soon."

"Definitely." Korra smiled.

Bolin gave her a great big hug as per usual. "Don't forget about us when you're out protecting the world."

"No way, we're Team Avatar."

"Yeah!" Bolin hugged her even tighter.

"Bolin… can't breathe…"

"Sorry!"

There was a slight pause when she turned to Mako.

"So um… stay safe."

"I will."

They hugged, it seemed to linger a moment too long, but Mako didn't feel like letting go.

She pulled from their embrace first. "I better get going."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so maybe we're not just friends."

"I knew it!" Bolin responded.

"But right now we are friends. There's still something between us, like a spark. It's always been there and I don't see that changing."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"You're giving up?"

"No, I mean, we got together the first time right after she regained her bending and defeated Amon. And then we had to deal with the Spirit Portals and her uncle."

"What's your point?

"Things got crazy so fast. It's peacetime now. I just got promoted to detective. She united the two worlds. We need some time apart anyways. Why rush things now?"

"How long are you going to wait?"

"I don't know. If it's meant to be, one day we'll be together again."


	3. The Boy Who Waited

What angered him the most was that he couldn't hate the man. A summer fling, he always thought. A court painter for the Fire Nation Royal Family, an only child from a small village, and a nonbender surprisingly. His real talent was in landscapes though, Korra said when she mentioned exchanging letters with him. It surprised him a when few months later, they came to Republic City together.

"Why him?" Mako asked her when they were far enough from the sparring match to have a private conversation. Asami offered to teach him some self-defense and he gratefully accepted. He had good reflexes, Mako noted, even if Asami was pulverizing him at the moment, which he enjoyed a tiny bit.

She contemplated her answer for a moment, "He's fearless."

"He actually seems a little afraid of Asami right now."

"No, that's not what I meant. He's not afraid to tell me his opinions, whether or not I agree with them. We fight, but we find a way to resolve even if we just agree to disagree. He's always honest with me, it took me a while to realize that, but I'm always sure with him."

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah, I am."

If she was happy, that was enough. Still, Mako didn't ignore the lingering glances they gave each other throughout the night. He could wait, they had history together and an unbreakable connection. She couldn't ignore that.

* * *

"It's been awhile."

She had asked him to meet her on the rooftop of the Probending Arena where they had shared their first kiss years ago. He never forgot how much he had missed just being with her. "Yeah, a lot of good memories here, especially at this spot."

He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, but she turned away. "Do you still come and watch matches?"

"Once in a while, but usually for the tournament." He walked over and stood next to her. "So why did you ask me to come here late at night?"

"I wanted to tell you first." She handed him a small envelope.

"What is it?" He felt something foreboding about the contents.

"It's… an invitation. I'm getting married."

He felt his heart drop off the face of the earth. "Con-congrats. I-I have to go."

"Mako!" she called out.

He didn't go to the wedding. Good luck was on his side for once when there was a massive prison outbreak the day before. The aftermath and paperwork took weeks to get through. He was glad he could always focus on work.


	4. Possibilities

It was the first time he had seen her since she had gotten married. She took the initiative and waited for him at his desk.

"Korra…"

"It's okay. Can we talk?"

"Sure, I'm on my break now."

They stood together in the frosty air outside the station. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry about…"

"It's all right, Mako. I know you had your reasons."

"Where is your husband?"

"He's playing with the kids on Air Temple Island. He understood I needed to talk to you alone."

"He must really trust you."

"If we didn't trust each other, we wouldn't be together."

"Is that why we didn't work?"

"No, we were… different people back then. We weren't ready. I was holding you back."

"What? You weren't-"

"Mako, I airbent your desk into a wall in front of your co-workers that time. I had to be the Avatar and I thought everyone was either with me or against me. I didn't know who I was and I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you."

"I should have been supportive. I should have fought harder for us-"

"That's all in the past. We've moved on."

"What if I didn't? Do you remember the last thing we said to each other before we broke up?"

"Yes, and I meant what I said. But… just because two people love each other doesn't mean they should be together. I was heartbroken for the longest time and then I realized I had to let go of you. I stopped focusing only on the possibilities that involved us and started thinking about the possibilities for me."

"I just can't help but think what if? What if instead of running off that night, I asked you not to marry him?"

"It's a little late for that now. I thought about what if's too, but then I fell in love and reality was better than any fantasy. Can you be okay with my decisions?"

"Yeah, it'll take me some time, but I'll be okay. I'm happy we still have our friendship."

"Me too, you'll always be a part of my life, Mako."

He just wished that he was a bigger part of it.


	5. Her Children

She's more beautiful than ever. Her face beaming with pride as everyone at the party offers the couple their congratulations. Her husband, a little flustered because he'll never be quite used to all the attention his wife attracts, but his smile never leaves his face. She whispers something in his ear and he nods his head. He taps his glass to make an announcement that the shower gifts will be opened after the slideshow. The projector is set up and baby pictures of the couple appear as the crowd reacts with laughter and adoration. Mako notices her heading towards the patio and he follows her.

"Are you okay?"

"Just needed a little fresh air," she stated. She places her hand on her swollen belly and smiles. "The baby's kicking. Mako, come over, feel it."

"I'm not sure-", she pulled his hand and placed it. Soon enough, he felt a tiny tremor under his palm. "It's amazing."

"I know, I can't wait to meet her or him."

"Might be a future waterbender, too."

"Or a firebender. My in-laws are both firebenders. It might have just skipped my husband's generation."

"I see. Korra…"

"Yes?"

"I love… how happy you are."

She held his hand, "Thank you and I hope you're just as happy, too."

Kairi was the spitting image of her mother. It was no surprise she turned out to be a waterbender as well. A couple of years later Liang was born. He took after his father and it pained Mako more when he was discovered to be a firebender. Bolin had a more rapturous relationship with the children as the fun uncle. Mako treated them with kindness and respect, but he was always distant. In a twisted way, Kairi reminded him of what he lost and Liang reminded of what he could have gained.


	6. Always

It was inevitable they would grow more distant over the decades. She had her family and he had his career protecting Republic City. She always tried to make it for visits at least once a year. The unbreakable connection between them that he so fervently believed in was still there, but reason told him their chance for a future was long gone. He had been on a few dates, but comparisons to her always popped up in his head. In the end, he decided it was not worth the effort. He took pride in his awards and promotions from his career, but the more he achieved, the hollower they felt. Time and loneliness made him tired and bitter.

The two worlds mourned together. People and spirits made the pilgrimage to the South Pole nearby the Southern Portal where she requested to be buried. Korra knew her time was coming, she was felt weaker as the days passed. She had lived only a few years longer than Avatar Aang, but her battle with Unalaq decades ago finally took its toll. Having Raava ripped out of her that first time and using her cosmic energy to battle the Dark Avatar drained much of her life energy.

She died too soon and it was his fault. If he had kept Unalaq away from the portal a few minutes longer, Korra could have locked Vaatu away before the Dark Avatar was formed. He didn't care if the two worlds remained separate.

After the funeral, only her closest friends and family were at the compound where Korra grew up. Bolin told stories of their past adventures and everyone laughed and cried together. Her husband took a seat next to him and handed Mako a letter. "Here, she wanted to have this." It was still unsealed. Even in the end, her husband was still the better man. "I'll leave you alone to read it."

The lights danced in the night sky, just as beautiful as the first time he saw them.

_"Mako, the days have never seemed longer, but I know my time is coming to an end. My end is only just the beginning though. The years are just being given to another Avatar. You were my first love and even though we couldn't be together, you are still family to me so please watch over mines. I never forgot how much I loved you and I will love you always, Korra."_

He never read that letter again, but saved it in an old album on the same page where he kept the photo of the two of them at the Southern Glacier Festival so many years ago.


	7. Hana

Flower 花 Chinese (Hua) Japanese (Hana)

"I'm so glad you decided to come," said Jinora.

"I decided it was time for me to meet her. I know she's not Korra, but I need to know if her legacy is in the right hands."

"I think you'll like her. You have a brother for an earthbender."

"Is Bolin already here?"

"No, he'll be here in a couple of hours. Something about a burst pipe in his home."

"So what is she like?"

"She's stubborn, but she's an attentive student. She used to be very shy, but I think firebending training has made her a little more assertive."

"How's her spiritual side?"

"She's made friends with some of the forest spirits near Omashu, but that's about it. She's quite nervous about visiting the Spirit World, but she has made contact with Korra before." Jinora saw Mako tense up, but did not mention anything further.

"How did you find her, with all those years of false reports?" After Korra's death, he made an extra effort to ignore any rumors about her reincarnation. He always knew Jinora would be one of the first to know and she would confirm it to him in person.

"Her parents own a restaurant in Omashu. It was raining one night and thieves broke in. It didn't take long before reports of an earthbender freezing three men in solid ice came to the White Lotus."

"She never showed potential in the other elements before?"

"No, she was already fourteen when we found her. Her parents said she was a prodigy in earthbending, taught herself metalbending when she was still a child. Even then, she was terrified of being separated from her parents and more terrified of being responsible for both worlds."

"I don't blame her, Korra once told me she almost regretted being discovered so young."

"We decided to relocate her to Liang's home in the Fire Nation when she turned sixteen. White Lotus sentries were sent to Omashu for her family's protection. Kairi, Liang, and I made occasional visits to her. Liang gave her introductory firebending lessons, nothing too strenuous or dangerous. After her fifteenth birthday, she wanted to explore her potential and decided to move early."

"You'll be her spiritual advisor as well?"

"Yes, I will still be with her when she travels to the South Pole to learn waterbending from Kairi."

"So both of her children will train Hana."

"That was theirs and Korra's mutual decision. Korra wanted her successor to be with people who would genuinely care about the Avatar as a person and who he or she could trust. It was ultimately up to Hana though, but they bonded pretty quickly. I expect it will be the same for you."

"I'm only here to see her just this one time."

"So you say." A boat was now approaching the port. "She's here."

"I'll stay behind."

Jinora nodded her head and went ahead. When the ship docked, Mako could hear a young girl's voice. "Land! Sweet, sweet land, oh how I've missed you!"

"Hello, Hana," Jinora laughed.

"Master Jinora, can I get an Air Bison so I never have to be on a boat again?"

"Master airbending first and we'll talk."

"Is that your way of avoiding the question?" Hana raised her eyebrow.

"Never mind that, come over here, I haven't seen you in months." Hana rushed over and gave her a hug. "I have someone I want you to meet."

The girl was dressed in typical Earth Kingdom attire, a light green dress with gold trimming. She had a fair complexion and her dark brown hair was gathered in a bun pinned at the top of her head. He knew she wasn't Korra, but he couldn't help feeling disheartened when he saw emerald green eyes instead of blue. When she was closer, Mako could make out the design of her hairpin: a white and blue kite-shaped spirit. _Raava._

"Hana, this is-"

"Mako," Hana whispered. She stood in front of him and solemnly bowed. "She said I would meet you one day."

"Korra… spoke to you about me?"

"I've only spoken to her during the solstices. I was so scared and miserable when I found out I was the Avatar, but she told me my friends would become part of my family and I would never be alone. You were part of that and you meant so much to her."

His throat welled up with emotion, "Th-thank you."

Jinora placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hana, let's get you settled in."

"Okay." She turned back to Mako, "I promise I'll do my best to use the light within Raava and I to maintain peace and balance as Korra did."

"I'm sure you will."

She bowed again and headed for her room.

"She'll start training tomorrow," said Jinora before she went off to follow her student.

"Jinora."

She stopped in her tracks, "Yes?"

"I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Very well then." He didn't notice a small smile on her face when she turned around.

When he was alone, he pulled out the letter from his pocket.

_My end is only just the beginning though._

"I'll help watch over her for you, Korra. She is family." 


End file.
